


Stuck in the Middle With You

by thatbitch100100100



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, COVID19, F/M, Quarantine, collegeAU, loveinthetimeofcorona, yesimwritingthislol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbitch100100100/pseuds/thatbitch100100100
Summary: Anna has to crash with her sister and her sister's best friend Kristoff, who she's been crushing on for longer than she cares to admit.Then, the stay-at-home order is released and these two idiots are forced to spend a whole lot more time together than they originally thought. Hmm, I wonder what could happen???
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 71





	1. Damn that water damage

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head and I just decided to put it down on paper, sorry if you're waiting on chapters from my other fic but I promise i'm working on it right now too!!!!!

March 2nd, 2020: 

Kristoff felt his phone buzz in his back pocket just as his 11AM class was dismissed. He pulled it out and hurried out of the building before answering his friend’s call. 

“Hey Els, what’s up?” He asked. 

“Not much, but...I have a favor to ask.” 

Kristoff paused briefly before responding. Elsa was usually hesitant about asking for help, and he was curious to see just what kind of favor she was asking. 

“Well, there’s no easy way to say this, so I’ll just come out with it.” 

Kristoff’s heart started to beat a little faster. Was something wrong? “Elsa, should I be worried?” He asked. 

“No, of course not! It’s just, well, it’s an Anna-related favor.” 

Kristoff groaned instinctively. His feelings about the younger of the Arendelle sisters were  _ mixed _ , to say the least. When they were kids, Anna pretty much drove him crazy. At nearly three years younger than him and Elsa, she had always been just past the cut for old enough to hang out with, but not for lack of trying. Anna had constantly tried to join in on their fun, spoiling their childhood antics with her constant chatter and overly eager demeanor. 

He had always found Anna to be simply  _ annoying _ , even after she stopped looking like a gangly, toothy preteen and became a charming beauty. 

But then,  _ then _ he had moved out of state to attend college, and when he and Elsa had both come back home over the summer, he realized that Anna’s beauty had become downright  _ radiance _ . Gone were the slightly frizzy curls of her teenage years, replaced by smooth coppery waves. Her scabbed elbows and knees had made way to long, cream-colored limbs, still covered in her trademark freckles, but now the soft svelte limbs of a young woman. She had also grown into her soft curves, seemingly overnight, and now had an air of confidence and knowledge that wasn’t there before.

It had seemed like all of the little changes in Anna had compounded and suddenly become much more obvious in his absence. Kristoff couldn’t lie when he said that it had become a little harder to see her as just the annoying younger sister of his best friend. 

So, for the last few years he had battled inklings of attraction towards Anna, absolutely refusing to admit to himself that they were there, let alone anyone else. He forced himself to still see her as the annoying pest he’d made her out to be for so many years. 

  
  
  


“Just hear me out!” Elsa insisted. “So her landlord just found  _ massive _ amounts of water damage in the building, and apparently it’s affected the building’s structural integrity. She has to move out by tomorrow.” Elsa paused. 

“Okay, and…?” Kristoff asked, encouraging his friend to spit it out already. 

“She needs a place to stay. Just until her landlord gets all the repairs done.” 

“What?!” Kristoff exclaimed. “Can’t she ask one of her friends or something? What about Olaf, or that Mary girl?” 

Elsa sighed. “It’s Maren, by the way. And she already tried. Olaf lives with four other roommates and Maren is on study abroad this semester. She doesn’t have any other options.” 

Kristoff groaned a little louder in response. “Absolutely  _ no one else _ can take her in?” 

“No, okay? She’s staying with us. And dude, she’s my sister. Don’t be an ass about it.”

“No, you’re right, I’m sorry. She’s family, of course she can stay.” Kristoff rubbed at his temples. Ignoring his budding feelings for Anna was going to be infinitely harder if she was  _ staying  _ with them, for god’s sake. 

“Great, thanks for being cool about it.” Elsa said, and then started discussing the preparations that needed to be made for Anna’s stay. He listened attentively, trying not to think too hard about the new feelings this situation was certainly going to cause. 

“Oh, and can you do me another huge favor and help her move her stuff tomorrow? I’m working all day. Oops, sorry, I have to go, you’re the best! See you tonight.” 

Kristoff groaned loudly. This was going to  _ suck _ . 

  
  


…………..

  
  


March 3rd, 2020

Anna ignored the aches developing in her muscles as she moved the last of her things into Elsa and Kristoff’s living room. The last thing she wanted to do in front of Kristoff, her sister’s insanely hot and insanely rude childhood best friend, was to appear weak. No, weakness was not an option, especially since Kristoff had made it clear that helping her move was not exactly how he wanted to be spending his time. And into his own apartment and his own personal space, nonetheless. 

“Well, that’s it.” She put her hands on her hips and surveyed the room, blowing her stray hairs out of her face with pursed lips. “You can go back to working in your troll cave, or whatever.” She gestured flippantly towards his room in the back corner. 

“Um, I think you mean thank you?” Kristoff retorted. “ _ Thank you, Kristoff, for using your big strong muscles to help me move all of my useless crap into your apartment, where you’re so generously allowing me to crash with pretty much no notice”.  _

Anna snorted. “Yeah, right. This is Elsa’s apartment too. And I could’ve managed it myself, by the way.” Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and frustration. 

“Is that so?” Kristoff smirked. “Pick up that box for me, then.” He pointed towards what they both knew was the heaviest box, stacked to the brim with her books. 

She didn’t bother to try, knowing the result would only yield more embarrassment on her part. 

“Whatever.” She mumbled. “Well I can take it from here.” She turned away from him and busied herself with organizing her pile of belongings. After a moment, she heard him turn to leave, his heavy footsteps padding away from her. 

Anna busied herself with creating some semblance of order, determined to minimize the inconvenience she was imparting on Elsa and Kristoff’s lives. Well, mostly Kristoff. She knew that Elsa didn’t mind having her there, but Kristoff, who on his good days merely tolerated her, was clearly not happy about her presence. 

Anna knew that Kristoff had never particularly cared for her, constantly teasing her and complaining when Anna asked to join in on their fun. Anna had spent the greater part of her childhood shut out from the Elsa-and-Kristoff club, having been deemed childish, too chatty, and worst of all,  _ annoying _ . Things had changed slightly as they all got older and Anna had grown closer to her sister, but the fact still remained that Kristoff didn’t care for her company, that much Anna knew. 

Another thing that changed as Anna got older was that she found herself looking at Kristoff in a new light. She started to notice his swoopy blonde hair, always a touch too long and constantly falling into his eyes. She noticed his strong jaw and warm brown eyes and massive hands, and she  _ especially _ noticed his strong physique, well-honed from his years on the swim team. Coincidentally, it was also around this time that Anna started sticking around for the whole day on meet days, instead of just leaving after Elsa raced. 

However, the fact remained that Kristoff didn’t care for her, and so Anna knew that no matter how much she was crushing on her older sister’s unattainable best friend, even all these years later, it was a lost cause. So, she preferred to avoid Kristoff as much as she could, but her new makeshift living arrangements were certainly going to make that a lot harder. 

An hour or so later Anna had organized her things into storage and things she needed in the next few weeks, a task that had briefly distracted her from her anxiety, but which was now over. In the absence of diversion, she had no choice but to focus on the fact that she was going to be spending the next few weeks bunking with someone who clearly hated her. Even worse, with someone who she had a bit of a secret crush on, a crush that was doomed to remain  _ only _ a crush for all of eternity. 

So, Anna made her mind up, and she waltzed back to Kristoff’s door, knocking quickly before she had a chance to second-guess herself. 

  
  


…………

  
  


Kristoff was startled by the knock at his door. He wasn’t used to being disturbed, since Elsa spent practically every waking hour in the research lab.

He opened the door hesitantly, knowing it could only be Anna but still suspicious at the intrusion. 

  
Sure enough, the younger of the Arendelle sisters stood in his doorframe, a look of determination on her face, with tendrils of red curls framing her heart-shaped face. He tried to ignore just how gorgeous she looked with her messy ponytail and tight black leggings, a task he had been struggling with for the better part of the whole morning as had he tried not to watch her bend and squat. 

He was about to ask her what she wanted, but she started speaking quickly before he could get a word in. 

“Look, I know you don’t want me here, okay? I’m not stupid. I know you hate me, you’ve made that  _ abundantly _ clear throughout the years. And I know I’m pretty much the last person you want to be living with. Believe me, I don’t want to be here either. The last thing I want to do is be stuck somewhere I’m so clearly not wanted. But I’m going to be on campus as much as I can so you’ll hardly have to see me. I’m going to try to stay out of your hair. And I need you to just cool it and be a little less hard on me because all of this is very stressful and I’m kind of just going through a rough patch right now, so if you could please just  _ try _ to be nice to me I would really appreciate it.” 

Before he could respond, Anna turned and went into Elsa’s room, slamming the door behind her. He heard the lock click a split second after. 

Kristoff’s face burned in embarrassment and he felt a pit of guilt settle in his stomach. 


	2. They're gonna binge watch all of Outlander together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding each other, Kristoff finally apologizes to Anna. They start a new show together and unwittingly get hooked. Oh, and one of my fave tropes, they accidentally fall asleep on the couch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the Poisonwood Bible is mentioned because it's one of my favorite books and I feel like Anna would like it.   
> Also Outlander is one of my favorite shows so I'm having them binge watch it together because I like the show and also because there's a lot of romantic tension between the main characters at the beginning of it!!!!

March 6th, 2020: 

Anna hadn’t spoken to Kristoff since the day she moved in. He seemed to get the message, and he was keeping his distance from her, avoiding her as much as possible. But total avoidance wasn’t exactly the outcome Anna had asked for that day. She only wanted him to be  _ nice _ to her for once, to be civil and make small talk about the weather and their classes and his master’s thesis. Was that too much to ask? 

However, he seemed to have decided that avoiding her completely was the easiest option. When she finally came home from campus in the evenings, he’d make some excuse to retreat to his room. She suspected that Elsa had told Kristoff what times she usually showered, because she never once had to dance around him for use of the shared bathroom to get ready in the mornings. He had become remarkably skilled at making himself invisible to her. 

While their lack of interactions should theoretically make Anna happy, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Was she really that hard to be around, was it really so difficult to be  _ nice _ to her that he’d rather go out of his way to avoid her altogether? 

Anna pondered these things as she ate her bowl of cereal at the kitchen table, scrolling through instagram mindlessly as she did so. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a faint throat-clearing sound, and she looked up to see none other than Kristoff, his large build filling the doorframe. 

“Sorry, I just need to grab some breakfast.” He said apologetically. 

“It’s your kitchen.” She responded before returning to her phone, trying to avoid his gaze. 

They sat in the uncomfortable silence for several minutes as Kristoff made himself some scrambled eggs and sausage. The awkwardness was palpable, sitting over them like a heavy fog. Anna was internally debating whether she should say something to break the silence versus continue to avoid what was sure to be a painful conversation, when thankfully Kristoff made the choice for her. 

“So how are the apartment repairs going? Have you heard anything?” Kristoff said, his back still towards her. 

“Still nothing yet. I’m sure they’re working as fast as they can, though. I’ll be out of your hair soon.” Anna replied. 

She saw him tense slightly. He paused before replying. 

“Ok, cool. Glad to hear it.” 

Anna didn’t know how to respond to that. He was glad to hear she’d be out soon? She wasn’t surprised, but it still hurt to hear. 

The silence returned and Anna scarfed down the rest of her cereal as quick as she could, eager to leave. Within the minute she rinsed her bowl in the sink and moved to slip out of the kitchen as fast as she could. Just as she was about to leave, Kristoff turned as if to say something, causing her to momentarily freeze in her tracks under his gaze. 

“Do you have something to say? I kinda have to..” Anna gestured to the door. 

“Oh, no. No worries. I’ll see you tonight.” Kristoff looked uncomfortable and slightly unsettled. 

“Alright, then. See you.” Anna walked out and rolled her eyes slightly as she made her way out the door and towards her bike. 

  
  
  


………..

  
  
  


March 8th, 2020:

  
  


Avoiding her had become more difficult as the weekend rolled around. It was Sunday afternoon, and while she had clearly made little excuses to leave the apartment on Saturday and Sunday morning ( _ “I really should go get my bike tires trued”, “I’m going to run out of toothpaste soon”, and “I’m really craving cupcakes from that bakery across town”  _ among them). She seemed to have run out of reasons to leave, though, forcing them to do the awkward dance of avoidance for the remainder of the afternoon.

He knew he needed to say something in response to what she had told him at his bedroom door that first day, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Each day that went by it seemed harder to come up with the right words, yet the need to say something only increased as the tension built. 

Kristoff decided that the time to say something would never be better than now, and walked into the living room where she was curled up on the couch, reading. She looked so peaceful and content, cuddled under a thick wool blanket in the couch corner with only her head and hands exposed to the air. He had half a mind to turn back around, hesitant to disturb her, but she looked up at him with her big blue eyes before he could make a choice. She looked at him expectantly; he was trapped now. 

“Um...hi.” She said to him, suspicion evident in her knitted brow. 

“Hi. Sorry, I don’t mean to disturb you from your book.” He gestured to the worn paperback in her lap. 

“No, you’re good.” She replied hesitantly. 

“I...I just wanted to say I’m sorry for making you feel unwanted here.” 

She looked surprised, and slightly speechless. He continued. 

“What you said, it’s not true. I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. I’m really sorry that I’ve made you feel like I do. And you’re always welcome here. I’m sorry I’ve been a dick, and I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I just didn’t know what to say.” He rambled, looking at the ground and rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Anna was silent, and he couldn’t take it. 

“Please say something.” He raised his head to meet her eyes, which were taken over by surprise and shock. 

“I..thanks, Kristoff. That means a lot to me.” She smiled at him slightly. “For the record, I haven’t exactly been the nicest to you either.” She chuckled slightly. 

“Do you think we could just…” Kristoff trailed off. 

“Start over?” Anna piped in. 

Kristoff giggled. “Yeah, that.” 

“I would love that.” Anna smiled. “Do you wanna..?” She gestured to the spot next to her on the couch. 

“Uh, sure.” Kristoff replied. “What are you reading?” 

“Oh, it’s The Poisonwood Bible.” She held it up so he could see the worn tan cover. “It’s one of my favorites.” 

“Clearly.” He chuckled slightly, gesturing to its frayed edges and worn pages. 

“Yeah, it’s really good. Have you read it?” 

“Actually, yeah I have. It’s...kind of one of my favorites too.” He admitted with a smile. 

“No way, really?” She looked shocked and a little excited. “Okay, what sister are you most like, then?” She leaned forward slightly, resting her elbows on her knees. 

“Hmm...I would say I’m probably an Adah.” 

“Cynical, isolated, but the heart of a softie? Yeah, that tracks.” She nudged him playfully. Kristoff tried not to dwell on the sudden contact. 

“Alright, which one are you?” Kristoff asked. 

“Well, on my bad days, probably a Rachel. I could stand to complain a little less. On my good days I’m probably a Leah.” She grinned at him. 

“Oh, I totally see that. Genuine, empathetic, hardworking, and eager to help others? That’s totally you.” Kristoff replied. 

“Kristoff Bjorgman, if I didn’t know better I would’ve taken that as a compliment.” She smiled wickedly. 

“Well don’t go getting a big head, princess. Your crown won’t fit.” He teased her right back. 

“What _ ever _ .” She rolled her eyes, but still smiling, and turned her attention to the TV. “Do you want to watch something?” 

“Uh, sure. Why not.” He settled down deeper into the couch. “What were you thinking?” 

“Well, Maren was telling me about this show Outlander, and I’ve been meaning to start watching it. Have you heard of it?” 

“Uh, isn’t that, like, a romance show?” 

“There’s romance  _ in it _ , but it’s not just a romance! It’s so much more than that. It’s about a nurse from the 40s who accidentally time travels to 1700s Scotland. Maren says it’s really good and her brother Ryder loves it too, in case that holds any extra weight for you.” She rolls her eyes at him playfully. 

“Why would that matter?” He asked. 

“Well, in case you’re one of those guys who won’t watch a show or movie unless it’s ‘acceptable’ for guys to watch.” 

“I’m so not like that.” Kristoff insisted. 

“Okay, then watch this with me!” 

“I don’t know…” He said skeptically. 

“Come on, it has time travel! That’s science fiction, right? You love science fiction!” 

“ _ Fine _ .” He conceded with a sheepish grin. 

She squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, clicking on the remote to play the first episode. 

  
  


……….

  
  


Within twenty minutes, there’s a sex scene. Anna refuses to show discomfort, despite the blush spreading across her face. Kristoff does the same. Neither makes eye contact. 

Anna is clearly entranced, and despite his best efforts to avoid getting into the show, Kristoff is watching intently too. 

After the first episode is over, Anna doesn’t make any motion to turn off the TV. 

“Another one?” Anna turned to him. 

“Sure.” Kristoff said, trying to seem nonchalant, despite the fact that he very much does want to watch another episode. 

After the second episode, Anna settles in a little closer to Kristoff, and she asks if he wants to share her blanket. He says yes. 

After four episodes in, they order pizza. Half meat-lovers for him, half pepperoni for her. Anna insists on cinnamon twists. He barely tries to dissuade her. 

During the fifth episode, Kristoff feels the weight of her head on his shoulder. He doesn’t try to move it. A few minutes later he turns off the TV, knowing she’ll be upset if he watches without her. 

He sits in the dark for a minute, trying to decide what to do, but before he can make a decision about whether to stay or go, he falls asleep too. 

A little later, Elsa comes home to find Anna and Kristoff asleep on the couch together, her head on his chest and him half-reclined within the cushions, and she grins slyly, chuckling to herself. 


	3. Ooh it's miss 'rona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get that quarantine established, sorry if this chapter feels very exposition-y but what can you do??

Monday, March 9th

The alarm blared in Anna’s ears, and she groaned as she rolled over to snooze it, not wanting to leave her surprisingly comfortable makeshift bed on Elsa and Kristoff’s couch. She began to drift off again, but after a matter of seconds, she remembered the events of the previous day, causing any remaining tiredness to leave her. Sitting up quickly with a start, Anna reached a hand up to rub at her temples, and began to mentally take inventory of yesterday. 

_ Okay, so he apologized to me, and he specifically said he could “ _ never hate me” _ , and he told me I’m welcome here? Oh, and we both have the same favorite book. Also, he literally watched like 5 hours of TV with me?  _

His sudden kindness was puzzling to her. This was  _ Kristoff _ , the guy who had teased her incessantly ever since she was a little girl, and who had made his distaste for her abundantly clear from the day he became friends with her sister. The same guy who hid a frog in the pocket of her raincoat when she was seven, who carefully crafted a “No Annas Allowed” sign for his and Elsa’s treehouse when Anna was eight, and who could forget when he blabbed to the entire swim team when 13 year old Anna admitted she had a crush on one of his teammates? He had teased and taunted her every chance he got, and the last few years were no exception, either. 

On Anna’s junior prom night, Kristoff and Elsa had been lounging on the couch, (conveniently, they were on spring break from their first year at college), and Kristoff laughed at her as she paced nervously, waiting for her date. The next year, Elsa had dragged Kristoff to Anna’s Senior Showcase at the school art show, and Kristoff had poked fun at her art. When Anna was accepted to the same university Elsa and Kristoff attended, he had groaned and complained. Needless to say, he had been nothing but annoyed by her for their entire lives. But now, all of a sudden he was being  _ nice?  _ He was  _ willingly _ spending time with her, without complaint, and without making fun of her a single time? 

Anna felt those thoughts creep in, thoughts she had repressed for so long. She’d harbored an embarrassing crush on Kristoff for several years now, and hated herself for being attracted to someone who so clearly disliked her, and who treated her like a pesky kid sister. She had reasoned away her feelings so many times before, though, and focused instead on how agonizing and rude he tended to be towards her. But now that he seemed to be being nice to her again, the irrational part of her brain couldn’t help but perk up a bit with hope. 

Anna shook her head furiously, attempting to physically shake away those intrusive thoughts. There was no way she was going to let herself indulge in a silly crush.

Anna’s head spun, the mixed signals sending her thoughts racing a mile a minute. Suddenly, a new thought popped into her mind, and she blushed furiously at the thought. 

_ Shit. Shit shit shit. I fell asleep on his shoulder!!! _

  
  


………..

**Tuesday, March 10th**

Elsa:  _ I have bad news, guys.  _

Anna:  _ What??? Is something wrong?  _

Kristoff:  _?? _

Elsa:  _ So in lab meeting today, Dr. M said that the school is probably going to shut down the campus soon because of COVID19.  _

Anna:  _ Uhhhhh what??  _

Kristoff:  _ So online classes, then?  _

Elsa:  _ Yeah, that’s what I’m assuming.  _

Anna:  _ Will your lab still keep working?? _

Elsa:  _ Yeah we can’t really afford to stop right now with where we’re at in our projects. Plus Dr. M says there’s a possibility that we’ll start COVID19 research.  _

Kristoff:  _ Damn  _

Anna:  _ Okay, wow _

Kristoff: _ Do we know when they’re gonna announce it?  _

Elsa:  _ Probably within the next few days is my guess.  _

Kristoff _ : Alright, we’ll keep an eye out.  _

Anna:  _ Well now that we’re sharing bad news, now’s as good a time as any to tell you guys that my landlord called and it’s going to take longer than he thought to fix the damages. I’ll let you guys talk about it and if you want me to find someplace else to stay, I can. I don’t want to be a bother.  _

Elsa:  _ Are you kidding? No, you can totally stay with us.  _

Anna:  _ Kristoff? What do you think?  _

Kristoff:  _ She’s right, couch is all yours as long as you want it.  _

Anna:  _ Alright, as long as you guys are sure… _

Elsa:  _ YES! We are!  _

Anna:  _ Well, thanks you guys. I owe you one.  _

Elsa:  _ You don’t owe us anything, but you’re welcome.  _

Anna:  _ I’m gonna pick up some groceries on my way home, does anyone need anything?  _

Elsa:  _ Yeah can you get some bananas?  _

Anna: You got it. Anything else? 

Kristoff:  _ Nah I’m good. Thanks though  _

Anna: No prob. See you soon 

  
  


………

  
  


Kristoff heard the front door open and shut, and moments later, light footsteps padded into the kitchen. He knew that it had to be Anna, because Elsa was never home before 6 or 7 PM, and it was only 4. Plus, she was humming loudly, a distinctly Anna habit. 

He listened as she rummaged through cabinets and put away groceries, and before he knew it she wandered into the living room where he sat on the couch, working on his computer. 

“So, campus is gonna close, then?” Anna said, standing hesitantly against the doorway. 

“Guess so.” He looked up at her apologetically and shrugged. 

“Are you going to be okay with work?” Anna asked. 

“Yeah, I can do pretty much everything at home.”

“That’s good to hear.” She replied with a slight smile, and the pair fell into an awkward silence. Kristoff wasn’t exactly how to proceed. Despite having made up, the balance between them wasn’t entirely clear. Were they back to their normal, the constant spats and teasing? Or were they branching into a new terrain, one in which they could be friends? 

Kristoff’s thoughts began to head in a new direction after that, considering a third possibility: what if they could become  _ more than friends? _

As quickly as the thought appeared, he banished it. He had never let himself think of his best friend’s kid sister as a romantic prospect, and things weren’t going to change now, just because they were being more friendly towards each other. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Anna’s hesitant voice, somehow smaller than usual. 

“Alright, I’m gonna start on my homework, then.” She gestured towards her backpack. 

“Have fun,” Kristoff said sarcastically, earning an eye roll and a smile from Anna. He tried to ignore how his heart beat a little faster in his chest at the sight. 

“You know it.” She replied back before shooting him finger guns. He chuckled. 

Just as she was nearly out of earshot, he called out to her. “Wanna watch Outlander later?” 

When she froze in place for a split second, he immediately began to worry that he had said the wrong thing.  _ Just because she watched it with you once doesn’t mean she wants to again, maybe she’s watching it on her own time, maybe you’ve completely misread the situation and she still hates you… _

But then, Anna turned back to him and grinned widely. “I’ll bring the popcorn.” 

Kristoff didn’t even try to fight the smile that spread across his face, or the slight blush that peppered his cheeks. 

  
  


…………

  
  


**Wednesday, March 11th:**

_ Dear Students and Faculty,  _

_ Consistent with the guidelines and recommendations provided by the Center for Disease Control and Prevention and the World Health Organization, University Administration has made the decision to transition all classes to online learning.  _

_ Classes will be cancelled for the remainder of the week to allow for faculty to prepare for this transition. Campus will officially be closed as of Friday, March 13th.  _

_ We encourage students to follow all precautionary measures to prevent the spread of COVID19. Further information will be provided from individual professors and students should anticipate new classroom and assignment protocols.  _

_ For more information, please visit the website linked below.  _

_ Thank you for your patience, and we hope that you are staying safe and healthy during this unprecedented time.  _

  
  


……..

  
  


Anna was working on an upcoming project when she heard the news. Elsa had sent the screenshot to the GM with her and Kristoff, and upon seeing it Anna immediately checked her email. 

Her heart started to race as she scanned it, now suddenly uncertain of how the rest of her semester would proceed.  _ Would tests be online? How am I going to do this group project? Ugh, I still have all my art supplies in my locker, will I be able to go get those?  _

Only moments later, her phone buzzed again. This time, it was a news alert. 

  
  


_ “Governor issues state-wide “stay at home” mandate, social distancing measures to be implemented immediately”.  _

  
  


………

  
  


Kristoff was in his room, finishing up some last minute coding for his current project at work before transitioning to his schoolwork. He was entirely absorbed in his work, and wouldn’t have heard about the announcements had he not enabled his messages to pop up on his computer. 

Elsa had messaged in their group message, and had sent a screenshot of an email from their university announcing the campus-wide shutdown. He was disappointed and a little nervous, but not entirely surprised. 

The second was also from Elsa, and in the same group message, sent slightly after the first. It was a link to a news story, and as Kristoff read it, his heart started to beat faster in his chest. 

He caught phrases like  _ groups greater than 10 people prohibited, stay home to maximum extent possible,  _ and  _ nonessential leave from home to be avoided at all cost _ . 

Of course, he was worried about how this virus was going to impact the lives of so many people. He thought of his parents back home, who, at their older age, were more susceptible. He thought of his friends and classmates who relied on their jobs in retail or food service to stay afloat. And of course, he thought of all the people who had already died, and who would potentially die if they caught the virus. 

But his second source of worry was that he was going to be stuck at home for the foreseeable future, stuck indoors with  _ Anna _ . 

Elsa was already barely home, and since her research lab was only going to get more busy, he knew she would be around even less. Anna, on the other hand, had no other place to be but at the apartment. And since he could do all his work and schoolwork from home, neither did he. 

Kristoff’s mind raced. How in the world was he going to survive spending nearly every waking hour in the same space as Anna? 

Mercifully, he didn’t question that thought. If he had, he may have realized that his fear at being trapped inside with Anna had less to do with her being “annoying”, and much more to do with the fact that his budding feelings for her would inevitably become harder to deny. 


	4. Uh oh the towel dropped!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some generous buildup and sexual tension, my friends!

Thursday, March 12th: 

Anna had been lying down in Elsa’s bed for the better part of an hour, despite having woken up long ago. But there was only so much scrolling through Instagram that a girl could do, and her stomach was rumbling something awful. She sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes, sighing as she realized she’d have to end her one-sided stalemate with Kristoff. 

Anna was entirely unsure of where she stood with him. On one hand, he was actually seeming to enjoy spending time with her over the past few days. On the other hand, though, she knew that his years of distaste for her weren’t going to go away just because they spent a few hours watching TV together. So, she was doing her best to be tentative and avoid invading his personal space, hesitant to make any assumptions. 

Thankfully, Elsa usually woke up and left the apartment much earlier than either of them were awake, and Anna had been sleeping in Elsa’s bed for an hour or two after her sister left each morning. This arrangement was helpful for multiple reasons. First, Elsa’s bed was much comfier than the couch, and even though it was only a twin, Anna revelled in the chance to sink into the plush mattress. Second, it meant that she had an actual door behind which she could hide from Kristoff. She found it much easier to tailor her daily routine to avoid his own when she wasn’t sleeping out in the open, in the common areas of the apartment. 

_ But all good things must come to an end _ , she thought as she made her way across the hall. Despite the lack of shared walls with the bathroom, she’d heard the shower turn off a full 10 minutes ago, so she figured she was probably safe. 

Anna grabbed some clean clothes from her stuff in the living room and headed to the bathroom. Without thinking much about it, she swung the door open, and upon doing so she found that the small room was certainly  _ not empty.  _

She let out an involuntary squeak of surprise when she saw a very shirtless Kristoff occupying the space, a towel slung low across his hips. She couldn’t help but notice how broad his shoulders really were, or how muscular and defined his chest and abs and arms were, and couldn’t help but admire the fine layer of dark blonde hair that covered parts of his chest and thickened as it trailed downwards, and boy was it getting hot in there or was it just her?? 

For a split second, she stood still, entranced as she traced the path of a very lucky water droplet as it trickled between the grooves of his pecs and down the divets of his abs, before heading straight towards the patch of exposed skin tantalizingly close to his---

“Uhhh...Anna?” Kristoff said to her, his eyebrows arched in surprise. 

“Kristoff! Hi!” Her gaze snapped upwards towards his face, and she blushed furiously when she realized that she had been ogling him like a piece of meat, and  _ right in front of him _ , nonetheless. 

“I’m..not quite finished in here...”

“Oh! I’m so sorry, yeah, I didn’t know you were still in here, or else I would’ve waited, I’m seriously so sorry.” She rambled slightly. 

“No worries.” He replied, and Anna noticed a hint of a smirk pull at the corners of his lips. “Do you need to grab something?” 

“Uhh, actually, yeah. Could I..?” She gestured to her travel case, which hung on a rack behind him. 

He moved aside to make room for her in the small space, and she scurried in to grab her things. As she did, though, she accidentally brushed against him. It really was a very  _ small _ bathroom, you see. 

The unexpected movement on his part, combined with her accidental jostling of him, caused the unthinkable to happen: his towel fell from its precarious position on his defined waist, leaving him completely bare in front of her. 

Once again, Anna squeaked in shock, her eyes wide, but this time, she wasn’t the only one who blushed. Within a split second he had grabbed the towel and quickly covered himself, but not fast enough for her not to see. No, she had seen, alright. 

The pair were both frozen for several seconds, seemingly overwhelmed by the sheer awkwardness of the situation, and maybe a little because of the clear sexual tension that hung in the air like a thick fog. 

Anna was the first to move, grabbing her travel case with lightning speed and escaping the bathroom as quickly as she possibly could. Kristoff remained still as a statue for several moments after, trying to decipher what exactly had just happened. 

Meanwhile, Anna hurried to the kitchen to brush her teeth and wash her face there instead. Before she did, though, she leaned against the counter and pressed her hand to her heart, a little embarrassed at just how fast her heart was racing as she mentally processed everything she had just seen. 

As if the sight of his bare and glistening chest hadn’t been enough, she had just been accidentally treated to the  _ full  _ show. The thought made her cheeks burn and her eyes widen. 

Anna didn’t know why she was surprised at his size. At 6’5 and built like a stack of bricks, Kristoff towered over nearly everyone, and if his sheer magnitude and his size 13 feet were any indicator, it made perfect sense that he would be proportionally large in the downstairs department. Still, the image of his cock burned in her mind, and a hint of desire mixed in with her overwhelming feelings of embarrassment. 

Anna busied herself with the motions of her morning routine, trying to get her mind to focus on anything but the previous encounter. She snapped back to the situation at hand upon hearing him shut the bathroom door loudly and head for his room, and she realized it was going to be harder than she thought to forget what she had seen. 

  
  
  


………..

  
  
  


A full hour later and Kristoff was still embarrassed. He’d holed up in his room for as long as he could, but he really needed to get started on his assignments and his backpack was by the door, so he resolved to face the inevitable. He’d have to see Anna again at some point that day, anyways. They would quite literally be stuck with each other for the foreseeable future, after all. 

He tentatively left his room and headed towards the kitchen, where he saw Anna sitting at the table with her books spread out in front of her. She looked up once he came in, and a blush spread across his cheeks when they made eye contact. 

“Hey.” He said as he opened the fridge to grab some food. 

“Hi.” Anna said nervously. 

“So should we---” Kristoff said, but at the same time Anna spoke too. 

“Should we talk about what happened?” 

They both chuckled nervously. 

“Uh, yeah.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’m really really really sorry about that. Seriously, I should’ve knocked.” She said, biting her lip. 

“And I should’ve locked the door.” He admitted. “But it’s..not a big deal. Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen, yeah?” 

“Agreed. Totally. 100%. Already forgotten.” Anna nodded quickly. 

“Great, thanks.” 

“Yep, yes, forgotten.” She looked back down at her work and busied herself with her work. 

He tried to do the same with his breakfast, and later his own homework, at his desk in his room. After a while, though, he heard a soft knock at the door. 

“Come in.” He said, confused, even though he knew there was only one person it could be. 

The door opened slowly, and Anna peeked her head in. 

“I know you’re probably busy, but when you’re done...wanna watch Outlander?” 

“Actually, I’m pretty much done here, for now. And I’m dying to see if they actually get married.” 

“Same.” Anna said, a grin spreading across her face. 

“I’ll be out in five.” He replied, and she nodded and shut the door behind her. 

……….

“I can’t believe they’re actually getting married. This is the best.” Anna said as she curled her knees to her chest and settled further into the couch. 

“Agreed. And even though it’s just to protect her from Randall and from getting exiled to England, they’re so obviously into each other.” Kristoff agreed. 

Anna snorted. “Right?? Ugh, their sexual tension was so obvious. Remember that scene where she was tending to his wounds by the fire? And she saw him shirtless for the first time?” 

“I half expected them to jump each other’s bones there.” 

“Same, but also, the buildup makes it so much more satisfying. And now they’re going to have to face their feelings for each other because they’re literally  _ married _ .” 

“Definitely. I mean, they’re basically stuck with each other, there’s no way they’ll be able to avoid the obvious for very long.” 

Anna nodded in agreement. “Ugh, I’m so excited for them to finally admit their feelings! This is going to be so good!” She bounced in her seat as the opening credits played. 

Though not as obvious in his excitement, Kristoff felt similarly. It was a pretty addicting show, after all. The fact that he got to spend time with Anna, and make her smile, and hear her laugh, those certainly weren’t why he liked the show so much. Nope, not at all. 

  
  


……….

  
  


The irony of the show was not exactly lost on either of them, but neither acknowledged it to the other, of course. 

In her own head, Anna admitted that she saw some of herself in Claire. Being accidentally trapped in an unfamiliar place due to circumstances outside of her control, and fighting feelings for someone she definitely shouldn’t be attracted to but was anyway? Yeah, that was a little familiar. 

And Kristoff empathized with Jamie, a man whose life had been suddenly interrupted by an alluring woman who couldn’t help but give him trouble, who was so off-limits to him but whom he was falling for nonetheless. 

The pair sat on the couch and cheered when Jamie and Claire sealed their marriage with a kiss, and tried to mask their blushing faces as they watched the newlyweds have sex not once but twice, the first to consumate and the second to truly make love. 

Nothing like watching a very generous sex scene next to someone you’re definitely crushing on to make a person feel awkward as hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Outlander, basically Claire gets accidentally transported to the 1700s Scottish Highland and is trying to get back to her own time (1945) and her lackluster marriage. She ends up having to get married to super hot Jamie because she accidentally breaks the law and an asshole British officer threatens her and says she'll have to go back to England but bc of a loophole if she gets married she can stay in Scotland. And she needs to stay in Scotland to get back to her own time bc that's where the stones are which got her there in the first place. She's also fighting feelings for Jamie this whole time.


	5. in which kristoff learns to apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offhand remark leads to a fight, and unresolved feelings bubble up.

That day, they finished five more episodes. Day turned to early evening and neither Anna nor Kristoff noticed as the sunlight slowly faded. Both were entirely enthralled with the TV, watching Claire and Jamie face obstacles and fall in love. Trouble was brewing for the onscreen couple, and Anna and Kristoff had very quickly become invested in their outcome. Anna was surprised with how much Kristoff seemed to like the show. Despite the time travel element, it had become quite obvious that the show couldn’t be classified as “sci-fi”. Still, Kristoff was still watching with her, and she really did think he was liking it. 

“Ugh, they are GOALS.” She said at one point. Kristoff chuckled and agreed. 

Later on in the episode, Anna accidentally let out an audible groan when a very muscular and very shirtless Jamie came onto the screen. 

“Drool much?” Kristoff quipped. 

“Shut up! He’s hot, okay!” Anna said, elbowing him slightly. 

“So he’s your type then?” Kristoff asked, his expression teasing, but also filled with something else that Anna couldn’t quite read. 

“Tall, muscular, ruggedly handsome? Yeah, I guess you could say that’s my type.” 

“Hmm..interesting. Hans doesn’t exactly fit the bill, does he?” Kristoff raised an eyebrow playfully. 

“Why are we talking about my ex right now?” 

“Well if big, beefy guys are your type, then that doesn’t exactly explain Hans. Dude was like a buck forty, sopping wet.” He chuckled. 

“Well why do you think I broke up with him?” Anna challenged. 

“Is  _ that  _ why you broke up with him?” Kristoff asked, giving her a knowing look. 

“Not exactly.” Anna stiffened slightly and turned her attention back to the TV. Thankfully, he seemed to have gotten the message, and he didn’t push the conversation further. 

They kept watching, both thoroughly entranced with the drama, the history, the conflicts, and of course, the romance. Anna couldn’t help but notice that eventually Kristoff settled into the couch a little more, propping his feet up on the coffee table and looking entirely comfortable in his element. She was pleasantly surprised, since he usually seemed to have his guard up around her. 

At another moment in the show, Kristoff spoke. “I really like how Claire applies her modern medical knowledge in the past.” 

“Right?? She’s such a badass,” Anna replied. Before she could stop it, she had continued to talk. “I wish I was more like her. She doesn’t put up with anyone’s shit.” As soon as she said it, she regretted it.  _ Why in the world would you say something so pathetic and personal, _ she thought to herself. 

“Are you kidding? You’re totally like Claire.” Kristoff insisted, to Anna’s surprise. 

“What are you talking about?” Anna turned to him, her eyes confused. “Are you teasing me right now?” She furrowed her eyebrows. This wasn’t the first time Kristoff had teased her, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

“No, I mean it.” He insisted.  _ Probably trying to save face,  _ she thought.

“Oh yeah? Prove it. Why am I like Claire?” Anna grabbed the remote and paused the show before turning to face him, cocking one eyebrow playfully. If he was going to try to play off making fun of her, she was going to challenge him on it. 

He groaned. “Okay, fine. Claire is feisty, and she doesn’t let anyone tell her what to do. You’re feisty. Hell, Elsa and I have been calling you ‘feisty-pants’ since you were like, 6.” 

Anna pursed her lips in suspicion. “Okayyy, you make a good point. But I’m going to need more convincing that you’re not just teasing me.” 

“Well, Claire also loves helping people. She’s always trying to heal them, even her enemies. She’s very compassionate, and so are you.” Kristoff replied while shifting uncomfortably on the couch. 

Anna raised her eyebrows. “You really think I’m compassionate?” 

Kristoff let his head fall back onto the cushions of the couch in exasperation. “Why are you making me do this?” 

“Because you said something and I didn’t believe you. And now I have the chance to make you compliment me.” 

He whipped his head upwards and made eye contact with her, glaring slightly. “Why do you need me to compliment you? Why do you even care?” His tone was annoyed and calloused. 

Anna leaned back as if he had slapped her. His words stung. He had finally started being nice to her, and in a split second, things had changed again. The figurative whiplash was giving her a headache. 

“Why do I care?” Anna replied, a little louder than before. “Why do I  _ care? _ You’re my sister’s best friend, and you’ve been in my life in one way or another as long as I can remember. And in that entire time, you’ve never complimented me, not once.” She blinked away tears, desperate to hide how deeply she longed for his approval and affection. 

“You’ve treated me like dirt under your shoe since the day we met, and you still do, even now. So  _ forgive me _ if I want to hear you say something nice about me for once.”

Kristoff was frozen in his seat, his face nearly unreadable. “Anna--” he tried to reply, but she cut him off. 

“And the worst part is that I thought things had changed. I thought you were starting to like spending time with me. Clearly I was wrong.” She glared at him before storming out of the room and straight to Elsa’s bedroom, knocking the door behind her. 

She dove onto the bed and curled into a fetal position, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. 

She had been so foolish. She’d let herself think that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Kristoff was starting to hate her a little less. God knows she was starting to hate him a whole lot less, and the hate was being replaced with a feeling she had been burying for years. Maybe it was there all along, and maybe spending more time with him was making those feelings harder to avoid. 

Anna squeezed her eyes shut tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn’t believe she’d let herself catch feelings for someone who saw her as nothing more than a burden, an annoyance, a thorn in his side that just wouldn’t go away. She felt so, so foolish. 

  
  


……….

  
  


Kristoff stayed sitting on the couch for longer than he should’ve, that much he knew. But it was as if he was frozen in his seat. 

_ What the fuck just happened.. _ .he thought to himself.  _ What did I just do?  _

He mentally replayed their conversation over and over. With two sentences, he had managed to turn their lovely day into a complete mess. He groaned and rubbed his temples. 

But she had been pushing him, asking him to explain himself, getting him to compliment her. It had felt so foreign and uncomfortable and entirely inadequate, so when she had pushed him a little more, as a joke, he had snapped at her. 

He wasn’t quite sure why complimenting Anna was so hard for him. He really did think she was compassionate, he hadn’t been lying. He also thought she was funny, and smart, and strong and brave and warm and lovely, and lit up any room she walked into. But for some reason, saying those things felt impossible. 

He wished he had the guts to say all those things, and more. Even though he’d thought of her as his best friend’s kid sister for a long time, things had changed, and as much as it pained him to admit it, he didn’t see her that way anymore. He’d been fighting attraction to her ever since his freshman year of college, and now that he was spending more time with her, he was realizing that his feelings for her might not be limited to just attraction. 

But he had been a total ass. She was right, he’d been a dick to her for as long as he’d known her. His gut twisted as he thought about her words. “ _ You’ve treated me like dirt under your shoe since the day we met, and you still do, even now.”  _

Five years ago, Kristoff wouldn’t have cared nearly as much. Sure, he might feel a pang of guilt if she shared how hurt he made her feel, and he’d probably try to change for a week or two, but after a while he’d remember all the things that annoyed him about her, and then they’d fall into their old routine of ruthless teasing and scathing looks once more. 

But now, things were different. She was different, and he was different too. 

Kristoff was so confused. He didn’t know what he wanted. On one hand, this was  _ Anna _ , the scabbed-kneed carrot top who used to poke her head into the treehouse and beg to play with him and Elsa. The same Anna who tattled whenever she was sent away, who bugged him and poked at him and annoyed him as if it were her full-time job. Part of him wanted to preserve this Anna in his mind, to maintain their not-so-friendly relationship. 

Another part of him wanted to explore new territory with her, wanted to give into the attraction and admiration that had slowly grown ever since he started seeing her as an actual adult. He was ashamed to admit just how often he caught himself thinking of her, and even more so now that they were trapped under the same roof. That part of him wanted to know what her lips tasted like, how it would feel to hold her hand or pull her close, and what it would be like to be the one making her laugh and smile and blush. 

Kristoff dejectedly rested his head in his hands. He couldn’t keep battling the second part of him, the part that liked Anna romantically and whose influence was growing even larger by the day. He felt so torn and confused. 

He groaned audibly when a thought occurred to him: even if he admitted to himself that he wanted something to happen between them, even if that part of him won out, he’d never have a chance. He’d just hurt her, and broken the fragile trust that they’d been building ever since she moved in. 

Even though his thoughts were jumbled and convoluted, there was one thing he knew for certain: he needed to fix this. 

  
  


…..

  
  


Anna holed up in Elsa’s room for a while longer, and before long the daylight faded entirely. Though her sister’s company was always much appreciated, she couldn’t help feeling a little grateful that Elsa was so tied up with her research that she was almost never home. It meant that she had a locked door to cry behind, and that her shame and sulking lacked an audience. She didn’t know what she would do if Elsa saw her like this;  _ her kid sister, _ drying tears that had been shed because of  _ her best friend since childhood _ . The thought made her flush with embarrassment. 

Anna was reading a book she had found on Elsa’s shelf, trying to put off facing Kristoff once more, when she heard a heavy knock at the door. 

She froze, her gut instinct being to pretend she wasn’t there, but then she remembered that Kristoff knew for a fact that she was behind the door. He had watched her go in, after all. 

Reluctantly, she padded over to the door and turned the handle. Kristoff stood in the doorway, his shoulders slumped slightly in a way that ironically made him look even larger, if that was possible. 

In one hand, he held a white takeout bag. In the other, a bouquet of sunflowers. 

Anna furrowed her brows in confusion and looked at him expectantly. 

“Anna, I--” Kristoff stammered, his words seeming to be caught in his throat. He sighed. “Shit, Anna, I’m no good at apologies. But I want you to know how sorry I am for making you feel..that way.” 

He looked down at the ground briefly, and across his face was an expression Anna couldn’t quite place. 

He returned his gaze to her own eyes as he continued. “I’ve been an asshole to you, ever since we were kids. And I guess I never thought it affected you like it did. I should’ve realized a long time ago, and that’s on me. This is all on me. I’m really sorry for being such a jerk all these years. I wish I had an excuse, but the reality is that I don’t. I’ve been holding onto this idea of you as an annoying little kid, and that’s not fair. We’ve both changed a lot, but obviously I have more changing I need to do. I just want you to know that I’m really, really sorry. And I know flowers and food aren’t going to magically erase years of being an asshole, but I figured it was a good start.” 

Anna blinked, utterly shocked. She wasn’t quite sure what she expected him to say, maybe a half-assed apology or teasing about her being oversensitive, but she certainly hadn’t considered this outcome. He had just been more genuine and apologetic than she’d ever seen him. 

She cleared her throat awkwardly. “I mean, in your defense, I dished it as much as I took it.” She chuckled weakly. 

A smile danced across his face briefly before the solemn look returned. “I was worse to you, though. And I was the older one, I should’ve been better.” 

Without thinking, Anna reached over and placed a hand on his arm. “Thank you for your apology.” She looked deep into his eyes, finding an unexpected comfort in the true sorrow she saw in them. She paused before continuing, and swallowed the unexpected lump that was rising in her throat. “I know a lot of that was hard to say.” 

“It needed to be said. And I meant every word.” Kristoff replied insistently, his gaze deep and warm. 

“Well, with an apology like that, I think I can forgive you.” She smiled, a hint of joking in her tone. 

Kristoff held up the bouquet and looked at them in surprise. “Damn, all it took was flowers? I could’ve done this a long time ago.” He joked. 

“Better late than never.” Anna shrugged with a grin. “So what’s in the bag?” She asked, gesturing to the white plastic. 

He held it up to show her. “Oaken’s, your favorite.” 

Anna smiled widely. “You know me so well.” 

She had been mostly joking, but she startled slightly when she realized that what she had said was actually pretty true. He had known her since she was a child, and had seen her grow. He’d been there through all the big moments in her life, the happy and the sad, even if he had kind of been a jerk throughout them. And the reality was, he probably knew her better than anyone else, second only to Elsa. 

“That’s how I knew what flowers to get.” Kristoff gestured to the bouquet, his eyebrows raised. “Which reminds me, I should probably give these to you.” He extended his arm out to her and she gently took the flowers. Bright yellow, fresh and blooming. She inhaled their scent and smiled. 

“You gonna smell those flowers all day or are we gonna eat? The food is getting cold.” Kristoff teased her with a grin. 

“Oh, shut up.” She stifled a smile and elbowed him in the side. “Race you to the kitchen?” 

He didn’t reply, only turned around and bolted down the hall, and she scrambled after him, giggling. 

“No fair, you got a head start!” She called after him. She heard him chuckle in response. They both made it to the kitchen and sat at the table to eat. 

As they chatted and ate, swapped stories and shared laughs, Anna felt a warmth grow within her. She didn’t know exactly how to define it, but whatever this new balance that they were striking was, she decided that she quite liked it. 


	6. let's dig deeper, folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast and puzzles and sexual tension, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks to all of you for reading this, I had a silly idea for a quarantine fic pop into my head, and I never thought it would grow into something people actually wanted to read. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!

The next morning, Anna was stirred awake by the smell of bacon wafting in from the kitchen. She stretched lazily and yawned before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, so she could check that she wasn’t having a super vivid, bacon-related dream. But no, the smell was very real, as was the tall, broad man at the stovetop with a towel over his shoulder. 

It was early morning, and the logical part of Anna’s brain wasn’t quite awake yet, so she had no reason not to let herself stare a little at how his wide shoulders and toned muscles stretched his simple cotton t-shirt, or how she could see the muscles of his back flex slightly as he moved, or even how hot his ass looked in his loose basketball shorts. Anna gulped at the sight; now that she knew  _ exactly _ what he looked like under those clothes, it was a lot harder to see him and avoid thinking about him naked. 

A few seconds later, her logical brain woke up fully, and she blushed in shame. They had just barely started with a clean slate, and here she was, ogling him like a piece of meat. A deliciously toned, strong, and broad piece of meat, but a piece of meat nonetheless. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice. 

“You know, if you don’t come in here soon, there won’t be any food left for you,” he said teasingly, his back still towards her. 

She jumped off the couch with a start. “How did you know I was awake?” 

This time, he did turn around, and Anna tried not to dwell on how her heart seemed to beat a little faster when she saw his warm eyes and strong jaw and handsome face. 

“You yawn suuuper loud, dude.” He chuckled. 

“Whatever! No I don’t!” Anna insisted as she padded towards the kitchen to join him. 

She tried to make herself useful by pulling out two plates and some silverware as he took the last pancake off the griddle. He turned to her and placed several plates of food on the kitchen island, but Anna noticed his movements falter a bit as he seemed to fully notice her. 

For a split second, she could’ve sworn she saw his eyes rake over her, and she suddenly became painfully aware that her sleep attire, a baggy t-shirt and some tight boyshorts, left little to the imagination. To make matters worse, she never slept with a bra on, and today was no exception. 

But just as quickly as the moment began, it ended, and Anna was left wondering if she had imagined his glances altogether. 

“Well?” He gestured to the stack of pancakes and the plates of eggs and bacon that he had laid in front of her. “We gonna eat?” 

“Hey, I was waiting for you.” Anna insisted, putting her hands up in a sign of faux-surrender. 

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes with a grin. 

She followed his lead and loaded up her plate with food, and they both set their plates on the kitchen table. Before she could sit, though, he interjected. 

“Wait--” he held out his hand as if to stop her. 

“What’s wrong?” Anna asked, confused. 

He sighed. “There’s no easy way to ask this, but…” Kristoff bit his lip slightly. “...Are you wearing pants?” 

Anna couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “You had me actually worried!” She said between gasps of laughter. “Of course I am!” She tugged the hem of her oversized t-shirt up slightly to show the shorts underneath. 

Kristoff smiled. “Good, because I don’t want your dirty ass all over my chairs.” 

Anna gasped in faux-outrage. “My ass is  _ not _ dirty!” She insisted, and hiked up her shirt as she turned around to show him, giggling as she did so. She looked over her shoulder and wiggled her rear slightly. “See? Clean as can be!” 

She couldn’t miss how a blush spread across his cheeks and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. Immediately, Anna realized that she had just done something slightly  _ suggestive _ , and so she sat down to eat, attempting to pretend it didn’t happen. She fought the embarrassment that bubbled up within her, threatening to spill over. 

“So do you have any plans today?” Anna asked, avoiding his eye contact by making herself busy preparing the perfect forkful of pancake. 

“Um...I have a little work to do, but other than that, not really.” 

Anna was silent for a moment as she gathered her courage to respond. “Well, seeing as we can’t exactly go anywhere, and we’re kind of stuck together….” she bit her lip. “Do you want to hang out?” 

In a moment of bravery she looked up to check his expression, and she was met by his gaze, full of amusement and something else she couldn’t quite identify. 

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “I dunno....” he replied. “I’ll have to check my schedule. I have tea with the Queen at noon, and then I’m supposed to have a zoom call with the Obamas to discuss foreign strategy.” 

Anna fought a grin. “Oh, quit it!” 

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. “Anna, I literally just told you that my schedule is pretty much open all day. So yes, let’s ‘hang out’”. He put air quotes around the last bit. “I would very much like that.” 

Anna smiled slightly and tried to ignore the excitement that swelled in her chest.  _ Why am I getting so giddy over the prospect of spending time with him?  _ She thought to herself. 

“Cool. Sounds good,” she replied, trying to sound nonchalant. 

He smirked. “Sounds good.” 

……….

After breakfast, Anna insisted on doing the dishes. Kristoff protested initially, pointing out that he was still trying to make up for years of being mean to her, but she was persistent, and he gave in. He busied himself with tidying up the kitchen, though, still wanting to contribute. 

“So what exactly do you have planned for our day, then?” He asked her. 

Kristoff tried not to dwell on how his heart had swelled slightly when she proposed they spend time together. He had not yet resolved his dilemma, his precarious situation of being torn between the two Annas: the best friend’s kid sister and the unfairly attractive, witty, kind  _ potential romantic prospect _ . Instead of getting in his head even more, he decided to focus on the moment in front of him, letting it lead him where it may. 

And if the moment led him straight to her heart? Well, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop it. 

“Okay, it’s not like I have any concrete plans or anything.” Anna replied, pausing her task to turn around and rest her back on the counter. “I mean, I figured we’d probably watch some more Outlander?” she said tentatively. 

“Obviously.” he replied with a grin, and she smiled in relief as a response. 

“Other than that...maybe a walk? I’m already feeling kind of cooped up.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

She beamed at him, and a strange feeling bubbled in his core. 

“Anything in particular that you want to do?” Anna turned back to the sink and moved to finish the dishes. 

“I mean, if you’re up for it, I could stand to get some groceries.” 

“Sure! It won’t hurt to stock up, either. We don’t know if all this is going to get crazy.” 

“Good point.” 

“I’ll have you know that I make a  _ lot _ of good points, sir.” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” He smirked, his tone light and teasing. 

“Hey!” she gasped. Instead of quipping back, she grabbed a dish towel and twirled it in the air, and before he could defend himself, she had swatted him with her makeshift whip. 

He grinned devilishly at her. “Oh, you’re going to get it now.” 

Kristoff grabbed another dish towel and chased after her in hopes of returning the favor, but she had anticipated his movements and was already steps ahead of him. He heard her giggle as she evaded his reach, but the apartment wasn’t very big, and before long she ran herself right into a corner at the end of the hall. 

He cornered her, his larger frame looming easily over her, and smirked as he wound up the towel with one hand. 

“No! No! I surrender!” Anna squeaked. 

He raised an eyebrow. “You swear?” 

She nodded vigorously. “I swear. Pinky-swear.” 

He relented, and dropped the towel to the ground where she could see it. 

Suddenly, he became painfully aware of just how close he was to her. He had placed his arms on the wall on either side of her to trap her in, and the stance had brought them very close together. He could feel her breath on his neck, and when he looked down at her face, her pupils were blown out and wild. Her chest heaved slightly as she caught his gaze, and for a moment, unspoken words were exchanged, words that had been trapped under the surface. 

Tension hung thickly in the air, and Kristoff couldn’t ignore the magnetic pull he felt towards her. In that moment, he was struck by a strong urge to kiss her. Oh, he  _ really _ wanted to kiss her. 

And just like that, she seemed to be leaning in a little too. The moment dragged on impossibly long, and he thought he might be dreaming, because all the evidence seemed to point towards him  _ kissing Anna _ . 

But then, a split second later, she ducked under his arm and dashed to the kitchen, giggling slightly. 

….

  
  


Despite the tension-filled events of the morning, Kristoff and Anna somehow managed to recover and have a fairly normal day. After breakfast, and what felt like an eternity of Anna getting ready, (but which was only 30 minutes or so), the pair hopped in Kristoff’s car and headed to the grocery store. They donned some bandanas Anna had unearthed as masks and entered the supermarket, on a mission to stock up on essentials. 

Their ideas of essentials were slightly different. Kristoff, ever the pragmatist, insisted they stock up on canned goods and pasta. Anna claimed that chocolate was an essential, and deposited an ungodly amount of candy and cookies into the cart. Kristoff rolled his eyes, but couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his face. In the end, they left the store with plenty of nonperishables, just in case, as well as a hefty supply of chocolate goodies. 

On the drive home, Anna insisted on playing music, and Kristoff let her have free rein. To his surprise, she chose a classic rock playlist from her phone that somehow had all his favorites. When he told her so, she grinned widely, and thanked him for his oh so generous compliment on her music taste. He didn’t even try to protest. 

After putting away all their spoils, Kristoff suggested a puzzle. Anna was too afraid to admit that she didn’t much care for puzzles, with the intense concentration, monotony, and propensity for delayed rewards that they required. When he pulled a 1500 piece nature scene from the closet, she did her best not to grimace. 

To her surprise, working on the puzzle with Kristoff wasn’t actually so bad. A task that she would’ve dreaded doing alone became manageable, and even a little bit fun, with him by her side. After a few minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence, Anna asked if she could turn on a podcast. When asked exactly what podcast, she proposed her favorite one, a “true-crime-slash-comedy” hit that seemed definitely out of Kristoff’s wheelhouse, but when he saw the hopeful look on her face, he didn’t have the heart to tell her so. 

After one episode, Kristoff had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised with her podcast recommendation, and actually maybe kind of liked it? She clapped her hands in excitement and declared him a “true murderino”, whatever that meant. He didn’t know, and he didn’t care to ask. It was enough that she was happy. 

Eventually they both grew tired of the puzzle, and decided it was time to take a walk. Their apartment didn’t have much to offer in the scenery department, so Kristoff asked if she wanted to go to a nearby park, instead. She accepted, clearly excited. 

The park in question was one that had emotional significance to Kristoff, and he was surprised with how comfortable the thought of bringing her there had been, and how easily he had asked her, without thought or regret. 

The pair got into the car again and drove the 15 minutes to the secluded, hidden gem to begin their walk. 

  
  


…..

  
  


Anna had been a little worried when he said “park”, because she wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. But surprisingly, she accepted with very little apprehension. She knew that if Kristoff suggested it, then it must be a good place for a walk. His taste hadn’t disappointed her yet, she admitted to herself. 

When they pulled into the dirt parking lot, Anna realized that the park in question was more of a nature preserve, and she was astonished by the beauty and peacefulness of their surroundings. 

“Pretty, right?” Kristoff turned to her expectantly. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Anna said under her breath. 

The pair exited the car, and Anna stood still for a few moments, entranced by the field of wildflowers and the tall, lush trees. Somewhere in the distance, she even thought she heard a stream babbling. 

When she snapped out of her trance, she turned to find Kristoff next to her, waiting patiently. She blushed slightly and started to walk. 

“Shouldn’t I be leading the way?” Kristoff asked from his position a few footsteps behind her. “Seeing as I’ve actually been here before?” 

“Okay, okay. After you, mountain man.” She gestured in front of her as if to usher him forward, and he smirked at her slightly. 

She followed in his footsteps as he led her to a wide trail along the meadow, with the trees to their other side. It was wide enough that they could walk next to each other, and Anna noticed gratefully that he seemed to be slowing his pace so that she could keep up with him despite her shorter strides. 

“How did you find this place?” she asked. “I’ve never even heard of it.” 

“I have my ways.” He looked at her mischievously.

She grinned. “Okay, but really though.” 

“Well, my mom took me here once, when I was little.” 

“Bulda? How did she know?” Anna asked, confused. 

“No, not my  _ mom _ mom, my  _ birth  _ mom.” 

Anna was silent for a moment, not sure exactly what to say. “So did you guys live here, then? Before..?” 

The rest of the sentence was left unspoken, a mutual understanding between the pair. 

“Yeah. She’s from here. I don’t remember much, I mean, she died when I was three.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“So then how did you know about this place?” Anna asked, her tone soft and unassuming. 

“I have a few pictures of her and me, and one of them was taken here.” He gestured around him. “And it had the date and place on the back.” 

“Wow.” Anna said quietly. 

He chuckled. “Yeah, wow.” 

“So when did you first come back here?” she asked. 

“My freshman year of college. I’d never been back to this state since then, let alone to this city.” 

“Is that why you chose this school?” 

“It was a plus, that’s for sure.” He paused slightly. “I don’t know how much you know, but my mom didn’t have any family, or even friends that I know of. So when she died, and I was eventually adopted, I was raised without much to go off of.” 

Anna was silent, but the silence was a comforting one, one that she hoped would urge him to share if he felt so inclined, but to stop if he wanted to. 

He continued. “I had those pictures, though. I started asking questions when I got a little older, and my parents told me what they knew. Which was not much, unfortunately. But they knew her name and where she was from, so I decided I wanted to come here someday.” 

“Wow.” Anna replied. There didn’t seem to be words to fit the situation perfectly, but she did her best to find some good ones that seemed to work okay. “So, have you...felt closer to her here?” 

He nodded slightly. “Yeah. I don’t know why, but I get the feeling that this place was special to her, too.” 

“I can see why.” Anna replied. “It’s gorgeous.” 

“I know, right?” Kristoff chuckled slightly. “I come here whenever I need to think, or feel closer to her.” He paused slightly. “Maybe...maybe it’s silly, but when I’m here, I feel like she’s here with me.” 

Anna stopped in her tracks and turned to him, placing a hand on his arm gently. “It’s not silly.” she replied. “Not at all.” 

He smiled at her, and Anna felt her heart skip a beat in her chest at the look of his genuine expression, and his warm brown eyes. 

“Thanks.” he replied, his voice low and soft. 

“Hey, you’re welcome.” Anna smiled and nudged him slightly. 

He moved to keep walking, but she tightened her grip on his arm slightly. “Kristoff?” 

“Yeah?” he asked, his eyebrows raised slightly. 

“Thank you.” She said, her voice nearly a whisper. 

“For what?” 

“For taking me here. I can tell this place is very special to you, and the fact that you’d share it with me...well, I need to thank you.” 

He smiled at her, and leaned slightly into her touch. “No problem,” he replied, slightly teasing but mostly warm and genuine. 

The pair resumed walking, settling into a comfortable pace once more. After a few minutes of a surprisingly comfortable silence, Anna heard him clear his throat tentatively. 

“So since I got all sappy on you, I think it’s only fair that you tell me something personal, too.” 

“Hmm...depends on what it is. Do you have something in mind?” Anna asked hesitantly. 

“Kind of.” Kristoff replied, his voice tentative. 

“Well, what is it?” Anna bumped her shoulder against his to spur him on. 

He paused briefly. “It’s about Hans.” 

Normally, talking about her shitty ex made Anna uncomfortable and anxious, but for some reason, it felt different with him. She shocked herself with the realization that she’d feel comfortable telling him pretty much anything. 

“Okay, what about Hans?” 

“Why did you guys split up?” 

Anna was silent for a moment, considering her words carefully. “He wasn’t right for me.” 

“How so?” 

“He didn’t respect me.” 

“Oh.” Kristoff replied quietly. 

“He was...very manipulative. It had to be his way or the highway. He didn’t really care what I wanted, or what I thought or felt.” 

Kristoff paused before replying. “I know it’s never black and white, but if you don’t mind me asking…why did you stay with him for so long?” 

Anna didn’t know how to respond. The truth was embarrassing, that she wasn’t entirely convinced she could do any better, that she was worthy of love from anyone else. There was a point where she truly felt that she had lucked out by convincing her to love her, and she was afraid to push her luck by questioning him. When she did push him a little too far, insisting on having her opinions heard, he had ended it, leaving her temporarily devastated. 

But she wasn’t that person anymore. Now, she knew exactly what she deserved, and she was embarrassed to think about the shit that she put up with for so long. 

As she considered what to tell him, she realized there was only one option, honesty. It was the only thing that felt right to her, in this moment with him. 

“I guess I thought I couldn’t do any better.” She kept her gaze forward on the trail ahead. “I thought he really loved me, and I was afraid to mess it up, because I was worried that no one else could ever love me.” 

Kristoff turned to her, shocked. “Fuck, Anna...that’s…” he trailed off slightly. 

“Pathetic?” Anna chuckled. “Yeah, I know.” 

“That’s not what I was going to say.” he replied, his voice deep and soft. “I was going to say that it fucking sucks that you thought a scumbag like him was the best you deserved.” 

For a second, she was a little shocked. “Hey, well, thanks.” She smiled at him slightly. 

“Anna, I mean it. That’s not love. Nobody should make you feel like you don’t matter, or that they’re...in charge of you, or whatever. Definitely not your boyfriend. No, especially not your boyfriend.” 

Anna couldn’t help but notice the heat that had crept into his tone, and she looked over to see an expression of frustration on his face. 

“Do you still feel that way?” He asked, this time, his tone a little softer. 

“Thankfully, no.” Anna replied. “It’s been a long time coming, but I’ve grown a lot, and I even saw a therapist for a while to help me process everything.” 

“Good for you. Therapy is awesome.” 

Anna was a little surprised at his response. Big, gruff, sarcastic Kristoff, praising her for seeing someone to help her with her emotions? It was a scenario she wouldn’t have even considered a few weeks ago, and now it surprised her less than it would’ve before, but still. 

“...have you been?” she asked. 

“To therapy?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Sure have.” He replied. “My parents had me see someone for a long time, after they adopted me. Foster care kind of did a number on me, but therapy really helped.” 

“That’s...that’s really great, Kristoff. I’m glad.” 

Anna hoped she came across as sincere, hoped he believed her. Thankfully, he met her response with a smile. 

“Back atcha.” He bumped his shoulder against hers gently, miming her earlier movements. 

Anna didn’t bother to fight the peaceful smile that spread across her face as they continued their walk, finishing the beginner’s loop and chatting as they went. She told him about her classes, and how she wanted to go into Art Therapy, ideally for juvenile delinquents. He shared his goals of landing a nice coding job where he could do what he did best, maybe even coding for video games, or something similar. 

The conversation flowed so easily that when the loop ended, Kristoff’s car still in sight, Anna was surprised at how quickly the time seemed to have flown. What felt like 15 minutes was actually an hour, by his side. 


	7. let the ~rain~ fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff settle into a routine, but things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I AM SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING ON THIS STORY. :( 
> 
> Quite a lot has been going on in my life! I got a puppy, I moved to a different city, and I'm starting medical school on Monday. So I'm kinda busy right now! But I really wanted to get another chapter down because I know there are a few people that have been reading this from the beginning and have been waiting patiently for an update.

Over the next week or two, Anna and Kristoff settled into a comfortable rhythm. Always the early riser, Kristoff would make breakfast for the pair. They’d settle on the couch or at the kitchen table for a while, to listen to lectures or do schoolwork. Neither wanted to admit it, but the monotony of online classes seemed to be lessened when they were in each other’s presence. 

In their free time, they did puzzles, watched TV, and of course, went on walks. 

Anna had surprised Kristoff one day when she came in with several bulky bags from Target. With an excited grin, she had unloaded her spoils, six brand-new puzzles for them to do together. They’d already made it through three of them, including several 2500+ piecers. 

They’d also made quite a lot of progress in their Outlander marathons. They had raced through the remainder of season 1 and were currently almost done with season 2. Kristoff was already thinking about what shows he could potentially share with her once they finished this one. 

They returned to the nature preserve many times, and Anna found herself growing to love it just as Kristoff did. On one of their trips, Anna had pulled several plastic baggies out of her pocket and had begun to pick wildflowers, gently placing them in her bag as they walked. When Kristoff, bewildered, asked her why, she had told him she wanted to press them and keep them. “ _ For the memories,”  _ she had said. 

There was one evening that they were lounging on the couch, and Anna had been scrolling through twitter. 

“ _ Literally everyone I follow is complaining about quarantine right now,” _ she had said. 

“ _ Hmm, really? _ ” Kristoff had asked. 

“ _ Yeah, they’re saying it’s insanely boring and they’re going crazy, stuff like that.”  _

_ “Call me crazy, but…I kind of like it?”  _ Kristoff had replied. 

Anna had giggled in response. “ _ I kind of do, too. It’s nice to have a break from the outside world.”  _

_ “Agreed.”  _

Of course, neither Anna nor Kristoff realized that the situation would have been practically unbearable to each of them in different circumstances. The only reason they weren’t bemoaning the quarantine themselves was that they had recently found themselves in quite good company, company that felt exciting yet natural, nerve-wracking yet calming, and overall entirely better than any other company they’d experienced before. 

  
  


…………

  
  


Kristoff jumped slightly at the sound of Anna slamming her laptop shut. He turned to her and looked at her quizzically. 

Anna let out an exaggerated groan as she dropped her head onto the back cushion of the couch. “I swear to god, if I have to read about one more English war, I’m going to die of boredom.” 

He chuckled. “I think you need a break.” 

“Methinks you are right.” Anna said as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. Kristoff fought a blush as her shirt crept up and exposed a sliver of pale, toned skin. He also combatted the invasive thought of  _ just what it might feel like to taste that very skin _ . 

“I think it’s time for a walk,” Anna said matter-of-factly as she grabbed one of his hands and attempted to pull him off the couch. 

“You really think you can pull me up?” he asked her, eyebrows raised. 

“Of course I can! They don’t call me Anna the Strong for no reason,” she said, continuing to tug on his arm, to no avail. 

“Find me a single person who calls you that and I’ll give you $20.” Kristoff chuckled as he stood up to join her. 

“Ok, well what would you have me be called instead? Anna the….” 

“Hmmm...Anna the Feisty?” he postulated as they walked to the door and slipped on their shoes. 

“Ehh, I don’t love it. Try again.” she said as she swung the door open and stepped outside. 

“Anna the Short?” 

She whipped around and teasingly smacked him on his arm. 

“No!” she pouted. “How about Anna the Magnificent, Anna the Beautiful, Anna the Genius?” 

He chuckled. “Okay, fine. All of those work.” The words slipped out before he could consider their true implications. 

She looked at him with a slightly confused expression on her face, which soon gave way to a smile. 

“What would you be, then?” she postulated as they began to walk. 

“Kristoff the Daring,” he said. 

“More like Kristoff the Grumpy,” she muttered teasingly, bumping her shoulder against him. 

“Oh, whatever!” 

“Fine, you can be….Kristoff the Guardian.” 

“What exactly does that mean?” 

“You know, because you always try to protect people.” 

“Do I?” he turned to meet her eyes. 

“Of course,” she replied. “Your siblings, your parents, Elsa, everyone. You just want to protect the ones you love.” 

“Hmm, I guess I do.” 

“And that concludes your session with Therapist Anna for today,” she teased. 

“We do tend to gravitate towards pretty serious topics on these walks of ours, don’t we?” he mused. 

“I guess we do,” she shrugged. “Something about being outside must just  _ open us up _ .” Anna stopped in her tracks and tilted her head towards the sky, her eyes closed and her arms slightly extended as she basked in the sun. 

“What exactly are you doing?” he asked, clearly amused. 

“Enjoying the sun on my skin,” she replied, her eyes still closed. 

“Well be careful not to enjoy it too long, carrot top.” 

With her eyes still closed, she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. “Join me!” 

To both of their surprise, Kristoff did so, with no protest. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, relaxing into the moment. Seconds later, he felt her small hand brush gently against his, sending a jolt through his spine. She then tentatively held his hand, joining them in their moment of silent reflection. 

Kristoff felt his whole body flood with warmth, and not just from the sun. The feeling of her hand in his was thrilling, almost euphoric, and it felt so  _ right _ . He didn’t want to leave, and he was pretty sure he’d stay standing like this forever if it meant he got to hold her hand. 

Suddenly, he was jolted from his reverie when a fat raindrop landed right in the middle of his forehead. 

“What the…” he opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. 

“Where did those clouds come from?” Anna turned to him, surprised. 

“I have no idea,” he said, equally confused. 

The rain escalated very quickly, and in a matter of seconds, raindrops were falling all around them, threatening to drench them. Anna squealed in excitement and surprise. 

Kristoff could feel his hair starting to plaster to his forehead, and the water was already soaking through his t-shirt, sending a chill down his body. He caught sight of Anna shivering, clearly affected by the cold rain that had quickly soaked through her own shirt as well. 

“Come on, over to that tree!” he grabbed her hand and pointed to a tree with a wide canopy that was just up the road. 

Anna followed him, and the pair dashed through the downpour and toward the safety of the tree. Rain pelted them from every angle, and any hopes of remaining dry were quickly squashed. 

Thankfully, they reached the tree fairly quickly, and Kristoff shook his head from side to side in an attempt to dry out his hair a little. He watched as she wiped raindrops from her face, a grin still plastered there. However, he grew concerned when he noticed her teeth chattering and her body shivering. 

“Here,” he said, opening his arms to her. She quickly stepped towards him and he wrapped her in his arms in an attempt to warm her up. 

“Mmm, that’s much better,” she giggled. “You’re warm. How are you warm?” She looked up at him. 

“I run hot,” he shrugged. 

“You sure do,” she giggled, a hint of something in her eyes that he thought just might be flirtation. Then, that glimmer was replaced by nervousness as she bit her lip. He could tell she was worried about what she’d just said. 

Was this his moment? Was she flirting? 

If she was flirting, this would be the perfect time to flirt back. If she wasn’t, he might ruin everything forever. 

The two versions of Anna that had taken up residence in his mind were now at the forefront. There was the young, annoying, practically-kid-sister Anna, and there was the older, beautiful, smart, thrilling Anna that he was coming to know quite well. They were right there in his mind, demanding that he choose one or the other. 

She looked up at him, her breath seeming to catch in her throat slightly. She was  _ right there _ , and she was so close, and smelled so sweet, and looked so very beautiful. 

In that moment, he made his choice. He tilted his head down slightly to meet her, and in a moment that was both rushed and frenzied, yet still not fast enough, his lips crashed into hers. 


	8. the dam has broken, folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff get ~frisky~ following their kiss in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive, SomethingFromAReader <3 Here's an update for y'all! 
> 
> Warning: Smut train leaving the station!   
> If you've read my other Kristanna fic, you might recognize some sentences. Apologies for any redundancy, but I really wanted to write something for you guys!

When Anna had moved in with Kristoff and Elsa nearly a month ago, this was  _ not  _ how she was expecting things to go, and in more ways than one.

She’d expected to spend minimal hours sleeping on her sister’s couch, but otherwise planned to spend every waking hour on campus, so to avoid a certain grumpy childhood friend of Elsa’s. 

Anna certainly did not anticipate being stuck inside the walls of the apartment due to an unforeseen global pandemic. But surprisingly, that wasn’t even the most unexpected thing that had come out of the last few weeks. No, that distinction was wholly won by what was happening at that very moment. 

She, Anna, was caught in the embrace of none other than Kristoff,  _ kissing _ him.

A split second prior, she’d been gladly accepting an invitation for warmth from a man who she thought saw her as just a friend, if that. Drunk in the comfort of his arms, she’d let out a rather flirtatious quip, not caring about the implications of it. She couldn’t help it; it felt so safe and  _ right  _ in his embrace, and the feelings she’d been denying herself for so long were right there at the forefront, ready to spill over. Nuzzled against his chest, it was all too easy to imagine a different scenario, in which he was holding her close as his  _ love _ , and not just as his friend. 

Then, she looked up at him, and she was surprised to see a devastatingly beautiful mixture of apprehension and longing in his eyes. She was sure her own face reflected the same emotions. 

They froze in that moment, both hesitant to break the delicate perfection of the moment, yet both wanting to take a further step, to see what could happen if they just inched forward and broke the spell. 

In a show of courage and passion that Anna would always be grateful for, Kristoff took a leap of faith. Before Anna had time to fully process what was happening, he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and entangled his other hand in the base of her hair, holding her flush to his chest as he frantically pressed his lips against hers. 

Anna felt like fireworks were going off under her skin, and a flush filled her whole body. Within a fraction of a second, she was kissing him back with the same carnal passion and fervor, giving herself entirely to him, and attempting to express all of her desire, her longing, her  _ need  _ through her kiss. 

Kristoff ran his hands down her back and along her sides, frantically trying to drink in every inch of her, feel her against him, join her soul with his. Anna caressed him with equal abandon, running her small hands across his shoulders and back to the nape of his neck, finally indulging herself in the feeling of her fingers in his hair. She felt him let out a groan at the sensation, and she tugged lightly at his hair, eager to garner more sounds of pleasure from him. 

He led her towards the large tree trunk and pinned her against it with his hulking frame, and Anna felt a shiver of pleasure down her spine as she moaned breathlessly at his contact. His lips danced against hers furiously, and he kissed her with a passion that Anna had never experienced before. Her already racing heart rate jumped to alarming levels. 

Anna nipped at his bottom lip and was met by a moan deep in his chest, which sent a new wave of arousal down to her very core. She felt his tongue swipe across her own lips and flick against her own. 

This was hands-down the greatest kiss Anna had ever felt in her entire life, and she reflexively whimpered in complaint when he pulled away. He looked deep into her eyes, grasping either side of her face with his strong, yet incredibly gentle hands, and Anna knew the passion in his eyes was again matched with equal vividity in her own. 

She felt her insides melt to her very core as he gazed at her longingly. They stayed like that for a split second before uniting their lips once more, hungry for each other’s taste and touch, attempting to settle the need that had built up for weeks. She could feel in his kiss how genuine and nearly painful his longing for her was, and it finally dawned on her that he had been falling for her completely, just as she had been for him. It took an unexpected chilly rainstorm and the shelter of a large oak tree to make them both realize how deeply they’d fallen. 

Anna allowed herself to be swept up by the feeling of Kristoff’s lips on hers, his large hands in her hair and against her waist. This was a feeling she never,  _ ever _ wanted to forget, and now that she’d had a taste of him, she knew she’d always be hungry for more. 

  
  


………..

  
  


Kristoff never considered himself to be a particularly impulsive man. All the choices he made in life, he made with the backing of calculated thought and research. He’d chosen what school to attend because of a scholarship, the strong computer science program, and the connection to his adopted mother. He’d chosen the apartment he lived in due to its washer-dryer, proximity to campus, and affordability. Hell, he’d even chosen the shoes on his feet with the same carefulness, having picked them because they were durable, neutral-colored, and on sale. 

Never in his life had he ever done something “on a whim”. Well, not until now, that is. 

For weeks he’d been fighting his growing feelings for Anna. The logical part of his brain told him that attempting to be anything more than her friend was a horrible idea. She was the sister of his best friend, for god’s sake. If he was thinking with the same logical, calculated method he’d employed for his entire life, allowing himself to develop feelings for Anna was a definite no-go. 

But today, for the first time in his life, under the cover of the wide oak tree, Kristoff forewent the logical processes he’d relied on for so long. Today, Kristoff took a risk. He kissed her. 

Almost immediately he realized the risk was worth it. The feeling of her lips on his was something he knew he’d never forget, not until the day he died. It took a split second, but before long she began kissing him back with equal fervor, and it was then that Kristoff realized that just maybe, he ought to take risks more often. 

He didn’t know how long they stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms, their lips bound as if by an unexplainable magnetic force. It could’ve been minutes or hours, he didn’t know. All he knew was that the second she pulled away, it was too soon. 

_ “Kristoff,”  _ she exhaled softly, her name sounding like the sweetest song on his lips. 

“ _ Anna _ ,” he replied, chuckling in disbelief. 

“Do you want to go back…?” she asked, biting her lip. 

“Oh god, yes,” Kristoff said, his voice low and deep, and in one swift motion he swept her up into his arms in a bridal carry. 

“What are you doing?” Anna said with a surprised squeal. 

“Taking you home,” he replied matter-of-factly. 

“I can  _ walk _ ,” she huffed, but still smiled. 

“You walk too slow,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“It’s not my fault I can’t keep up! Not all of us have trees for legs,” she quipped. 

“You didn’t seem to mind my tree legs when you were ogling me naked last week,” he retorted, feeling especially bold with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

Anna gasped. “I did  _ no  _ such thing!” 

“You keep telling yourself that,” he replied. 

Anna smirked and nuzzled her head into where his chest met his neck, getting comfortable if he was going to insist on carrying her home. Feeling bold as well, she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Well maybe when we get home, you can get these wet clothes off of me and we can even the score.” 

His muscles tensed against her at the sound of her suggestive words. An instinctive groan escaped his throat and she laughed when he noticeably picked up the pace. 

Before long they were home, having not gotten far before getting caught in the storm in the first place. They were barely through the door before he shut it and pinned her to the solid wood, attacking her lips with his own. 

Kristoff couldn't help himself; he was positively  _ ravenous _ . For so long he’d buried his feelings for her deep down, afraid of the consequences should he allow the dam to break. But now that he was finally eschewing his inhibitions, he realized how badly his desire for her had built up. 

No amount of imagining had prepared him for how exquisite it felt to have her lips on his. Warmth flooded every cell in his body as he pinned her against the door, surrounding her entirely with his frame, attempting to convey the longing that had encompassed every fiber of his being. In that kiss, he poured in all the longing that had built up, all the things he’d wanted to say, all the feelings he’d wanted to express. 

She kissed him back with the same rough, passionate longing. Kristoff absolutely melted when she ran her soft hands through his hair, gripping his neck in a way that sent tingles down his spine. In one swift motion he bent down slightly, gripped her thighs, and lifted her up in his arms. She quickly responded by wrapping her legs around his torso and pulling him impossibly closer to her. He could feel his hardened cock pressed up against her core, and he instinctively ground himself against her, overcome by the sinfully delightful sensation of their arousals so close. 

Anna threw her head back and rested it against the wall, moaning softly. Kristoff thought that the sound of her pleasure was quite possibly the most beautiful sound he’d ever had the pleasure of hearing, and in an effort to hear it once more, he redirected his attention to the skin of her soft neck, all while increasingly grinding against her. 

She mewled under him as he planted kiss after kiss along the pale column of her neck, interspersing his light touches with suckles and bites. She tasted just as sweet as he always thought she would, earthy from the rain and sweet like honey. His hardened erection strained through the still-wet fabric of his pants, and when he ground against her at the same time that he administered a well-timed bite just below her pulse point, she keened against him, eager to keep her own arousal in contact with him. 

“Kristoff,” she moaned. 

“Yes, my sweet?” he smirked at her, an eyebrow raised. 

“Shower,” she breathed out, apparently unable to get any more words out. 

He followed her commands, taking them to the bathroom just down the hall, still carrying her in his arms and kissing her senselessly all the while. When he got to the bathroom he realized they couldn’t continue any further if he didn’t put her down, so he did so, to both of their reluctances. 

Suddenly, the pair slowed. While everything to this point had been hungry and frenzied, it now became something different, something slow and almost reverent. 

He stood, transfixed, as she took a step back and slowly peeled off her wet shirt to expose her pale, smooth skin. He inhaled sharply at the sight of her perky breasts, their creamy color juxtaposed with the black fabric of her lacy bralette.

“Your turn,” she said almost shyly, gesturing to him. He nodded eagerly, earning a slight giggle from her, and tugged off his own shirt. He stood almost awkwardly as she stared at him, until he realized that she was equally transfixed at the sight of him as he was with her. With that realization it became much easier to stand in the line of her wide gaze. 

His chest heaved slightly as he watched her watching him. Her eyes combed the expanse of his chest, and he said a mental prayer to his friend Ryder for being his supportive gym-buddy and convincing him to go on the days he didn’t want to. His eyes swept over her with equal curiosity and desire, and they both stood frozen as they took in the sight of each other’s naked flesh. 

A moment later, Anna’s hands ventured to her waistband, and he swallowed thickly as she unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them off to reveal the worn grey boy shorts underneath. She was now in front of him, clad in only her underwear, and he held his breath as his eyes raked over her beautiful frame, scared that if he exhaled he might shatter the moment. She was as perfect as he imagined, if not more so. 

She looked at him expectantly and he started at his own button and zipper, kicking off his wet jeans so to meet her in her nakedness. Again, they stood transfixed, looking at each other with adoration and reverence. Kristoff became all-too-aware that his boxer briefs were also soaked through, and the outline of his straining erection was probably on full display for her. The fact didn’t make him nervous, though, especially when he saw how her eyes lingered hungrily on his crotch. 

Anna looked at him with fire in her eyes, holding his gaze as she reached behind her to unclasp her bralette. She didn’t break eye contact once as she slowly, teasingly let the lace drop from her chest, leaving her almost completely bare. 

Kristoff gasped as he took her in, staring at her perfect breasts in adoration. They were pert, round, and smattered with freckles, and Kristoff had the urge to kiss each and every freckle. His mouth watered at the sight of her rosy, hardened nipples, tantalizing and kissable, and oh-so close. 

The pair was silent for a moment, the weight of their desire heavy in the air like a fog. They both were well aware that the next step was to shed the final layer of clothing that separated them. Kristoff thumbed at the waistband of his underwear, and he nearly choked when she did the same on her own undergarments. Together, in synchronicity, they both peeled off the wet fabric that covered their remaining modesty. 

When the final scrap of fabric hit the floor, Kristoff felt his cock get impossibly harder as he took in the full beauty of her, complete with the small red thatch of curls just above her vulva. She was smooth and soft, a mixture of graceful lines and gentle curves, and he wanted nothing more than to touch her. 

As if reading his mind, Anna held out a hand to him as she stepped into the shower. Without hesitation, he took it, following her in. 

  
  


……….

  
  


Anna’s back was pressed against the shower wall, but she wasn’t cold. She should be cold, and it wasn’t even the hot water that was making the difference. 

It was Kristoff. 

She was naked, pinned against the wall by his muscular chest, with his hulking forearm resting on the wall just to the right of her head. Anna turned her head slightly and could see his defined veins up close, and how his muscles rippled and flexed just under his skin. 

He was absolutely perfect, just as she knew he’d be. Ever since she’d accidentally seen him fully nude a few weeks ago, she just couldn’t shake the image from her mind of his strong, defined body, not to mention his massive member that she had daydreamed about more than she cared to admit. And now, here she was, completely bare along with him as he pinned her against the shower wall and kissed her senselessly. His kisses were pure fire, the desire and passion in them overwhelmingly apparent. They were barely naked and she already felt her core dripping with arousal, the feeling of being pressed up against the handsome, hulking man all too much for her to handle. 

His other hand was entangled in her hair at the base of her neck. Kristoff pulled her hair sharply so he could bend down over her and kiss her neck furiously. She shuddered upon his contact, and she could feel him smirk against her skin in response. Each kiss sent shivers down her spine and tingles in her lower belly. Anna adored the feeling of his warm skin against hers, and she could feel every one of his taut muscles flex against her skin. 

“Anna,” Kristoff said breathlessly as he devoured the soft skin of her neck, and she shuddered when he kissed her pulse point. He pulled away and made eye contact with her, and she nearly melted when she saw the heat, the lust, the desire in his deep brown eyes.  _ How beautiful it is, _ Anna thought,  _ that his eyes can go from gentle and kind to animalistic and carnal in only a matter of seconds _ . Anna adored his gentle eyes, but right now she thought she liked these current ones better.

Heat pooled between her legs and she squeezed them together, hoping to get a semblance of release. He noticed her squirm and grinned devilishly, returning his attention to her neck, causing a whimper to escape her lips.

“Anna.” he said again, this time a bit louder, and moved his kisses to her collarbones. Her breath stopped in her throat as he continued his trail of kisses downward. 

“Anna.” Kristoff murmured, dragging his lips to her breasts, kneading them roughly with his hands while slowly, gently kissing from her sternum inward. Anna went limp when he started to focus on her nipples, and thankfully he was still pinning her up or else she would’ve fallen straight over when he started licking, kissing, sucking, and gently nibbling. She felt her inner thighs grow impossibly slicker with her wetness. 

“Anna.” he murmured again, this time his voice even huskier with desire as he trailed his kisses from her breasts, down her stomach, and along her waistline. Each kiss was slow, deliberate, and reverent, as if he was trying to memorize every inch of her skin. She squirmed beneath him as he kissed her further and further downward, impatient and eager for him to kiss her where she needed it most. Anna’s whimpers grew louder as he descended. Kristoff kissed her inner thighs and danced his lips closer to her core, and Anna could feel his stubble against her sensitive skin. 

Kristoff gently danced one hand up the back of her leg and then hooked it forcefully around his shoulder to give him better access. He held her firmly, spreading her open before him, and looked at her like she was his last meal on death row. 

Suddenly, she felt his warm tongue trace lightly up the outside of her inner folds, coming just millimeters from her clit, and she practically cried in anticipation. He continued to tease her with his tongue, coming oh so close but not close enough, and Anna would’ve bucked her hips towards him if he hadn’t been holding her in place with his thick, strong arms. Instead, she wove her hands into his hair, gripping him tightly as she moaned at his touch. Anna panted and leaned her head against the wall in exasperation and pleasure combined. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , she felt him lightly trace her clit with the tip of his tongue, and she moaned loudly in relief. Every nerve in her body seemed to spark as he licked her slowly and lightly, tracing circles around her. He then moved his attention down to her dripping slit, dancing his tongue across her opening before teasing it lightly inside. The sensation sent shivers down her spine and she squirmed against his grip on her hips, eager for more than just feather-light touches.

When his tongue had its share of teasing, he looked up at her with the most wickedly delightful smirk and eyes dripping with lust, and then wiggled his eyebrows before quickly sucking at her clit. Anna screamed in pleasure, and she knew the neighbors might hear but she didn’t care. Kristoff danced his tongue around her clit, snaking it around her in swirls and circles, alternating with sharp swipes to her slit. 

Soon, his touch became firmer, and the sensations grew, and Anna felt like she might burst. He drew pleasure from her with his mouth with firm swipes and sucking, and when she mewled with pleasure she felt him chuckle slightly against her, which sent vibrations against her already pulsing clit. 

Just when she was nearing the edge, she felt a thick, calloused finger nudge gently against her slit. 

“ _ FUCK!”  _ she shouted involuntarily, bucking her hips upwards again in pleasure. 

“You like that, huh?” he looked up at her, teasing, as he gently pushed his finger inside her. 

The sensation was almost too much to bear. He began to move his finger in and out of her, curling it slightly to hit her most sensitive spot, all while continuing his generous ministrations against her clit with his mouth. 

Before long Anna was almost there, nearing her release, when he slipped a second finger into her. The new sensation filled her a little more, and she moaned loudly at the added pleasure. 

He pulled away slightly and slowed his movements. “Are you going to come for me, Anna?” he murmured, smirking slightly up at her. 

Anna blushed. “Oh fuck yes,” she exhaled, earning another chuckle from him. “Please, Kristoff, I...I need you. I’m close.” 

With that, he returned to her center, his movements now firmer and faster and more frenzied as he thrust his fingers in and out of her and danced his tongue across her clit. Her grip on his hair tightened, and she pulled on it as he lapped at her hungrily, bringing her closer to her release. 

Anna felt the coil of pleasure in her stomach tighten, and her whole body tensed as she approached her climax. She felt him grip her ass tightly with his free hand in response. He worked furiously and desperately now, thrusting in and out of her with his fingers, curling them to hit her g-spot each time. His tongue was quick and firm and skillful, and the combination of all the magnificent sensations had Anna clenching around his fingers as she climaxed, shouting in pleasure. 

“FuuuuUUUCKKK,” she groaned, arching her back as her whole body spasmed in pleasure. The waves of her orgasm rippled through her body, and he continued to lick at her, softly now, to prolong the throes of her pleasure. 

Eventually the sensation slowed, and she looked down at him to see his wide, adoring eyes gazing back at her. He released his grip on her and pushed himself up so he could return to his place against her body. 

Anna felt completely exhausted now, her whole body still recovering from what was probably the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. She felt waves of pleasure run through her as he softly kissed her neck, caressing her with a touch that was as gentle as it had been rough only moments before. 

“Are you warm yet?” he asked her, his breath hot against her neck. 

“Definitely,” she said breathlessly. “Can we go to your room now?” she asked. 

Kristoff grinned. “Of course.” 

He hoisted her up once more, and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. He carried them both to his room and set her on the bed gently, as if he was afraid he would break her. Her hair was still soaked from the shower, but he didn’t seem to mind. He handed her a towel and she squeezed out some of the water before calling it good, eager to get back to the action. 

He sat next to her on the bed and gently wrapped one hand around the base of her skull, bringing her closer to him for a kiss. Their kisses began as soft, exploratory, but soon evolved into carnal passion once more. He guided her to a reclined position and the pair laid on their sides, facing each other, not once breaking the kiss. 

Anna’s breath caught in her throat as she felt his hands caress her side, running over the peaks and valleys of her curves with an urgency she too felt. She too allowed her hands to explore his body, running her hands across his broad chest and weaving her fingers through the soft curls of hair that spread across his chest and trailed slightly down his abdomen. When her hands reached a little lower, she felt him tense against her in anticipation. 

Keeping her fingers light, just as he had tortured her only minutes earlier, she lightly traced his inner thigh, getting impossibly close to his hardened cock but making sure not to touch him just yet. He groaned at the sensation, kissing her harder and grabbing at her ass as she toyed with him. 

After she’d danced her fingers across his lower abdomen, upper thighs, and long the base of his shaft, she gave in to the desire to touch him. With her touch still light, she stroked his length, and when she realized that her small fingers could barely wrap around the length of him, she felt her mouth water in anticipation. 

He moaned against her mouth, bucking up into her hand slightly as she began to stroke him gently. With a cheeky smile, she pulled away. He opened his mouth to protest, but his words caught in his throat when she began to scooch downward and he realized what she intended to do. 

With a smirk, she softly licked at his inner thighs, mimicking the teasing path she’d traced with her fingers. She exhaled softly against his hard cock, causing him to whine slightly. Finally, when she decided she was done teasing him, she licked a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, and he moaned loudly in response. 

“ _ Fuck, _ Anna,” he uttered, his voice low and husky in his throat. 

She smiled, pleased with herself, before gently taking his tip into her mouth, wetting it and sucking softly. With each stroke of her mouth, she went a little further down, sucking and licking at him. She was encouraged by the string of swears and groans that her motions elicited from him. He wove a hand in her hair, palming her neck as she lapped at him.

Finally, she took him in fully, or as far as she could; she used her hand to cover the base of his shaft where she could not reach due to his size. She stroked him with a firm grip as she worked to take more of his impressive length in her mouth. As she sucked a little harder and went a little faster, she felt him tense beneath her. He sat up and gently grabbed her shoulders, pulling her off of him. 

“What’s wrong?” she pouted. “Not a fan?” 

Kristoff chuckled in disbelief. “Quite the opposite. I just...I was about to come, and if we want to go further, I didn’t want to do that just yet.” 

“Oh,” Anna replied, blushing. 

“Come here,” he said, holding his arms out to her. She happily returned to his side, kissing him once more. 

He rolled her onto her back and nestled himself between her legs, grinding against her as he kissed her passionately. He peppered kisses along her neck and down to her breasts, and when he pulled away she whimpered instinctively. 

He reached over to his nightstand and rifled through the drawer before pulling out a condom. He sat back on his knees, and just as he was about to tear it open, she reached out a hand to stop him. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she blushed. “I have an IUD and I’m clean, I haven’t been with anyone since Hans.” 

“I’m clean too,” Kristoff replied. “It’s...been a while.” 

Anna blushed. “Same.” 

Before setting aside the condom, he paused. “Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely,” she grinned. “I want to feel all of you.” 

He groaned and leaned back on top of her, kissing her deeply and caressing her body. She moaned as his cock rubbed against her clit, the friction sinfully delicious. He grinded against her, coating himself in her slick arousal, and she bucked her hips up against him in response. 

“Are you ready?” he whispered as he paused and drew away slightly. 

“Oh god, yes,” she exhaled, and she moaned when she felt the blunt tip of his cock touch her clit as Kristoff positioned himself at her center. 

He guided the tip of his dick to her entrance and gradually began to push forward, stretching her already.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned, stopping just past the head of his cock. “And so wet.” 

“All for you,” she murmured. Anna could feel the stretch in her core as she adjusted to him. He rocked the tip in and out, giving her body time to accommodate his girth.

“More,” she whispered after a moment, lifting her hips upwards, craving his fullness.

He responded by pushing further inside her heat. She whimpered as he pressed deeper, her inner walls gripping him tightly. Anna felt stretched to the limit, filled to the brim with him. He was reaching spots within her that she didn’t even know existed. 

“Fuck. You feel better than I imagined.” Kristoff said, his voice heavy with lust. His strokes were gentle at first, and Anna could tell he was holding back. 

“Kristoff, you don’t have to take it easy on me,” she said. “I want you to  _ fuck _ me,” she uttered breathlessly. 

She looked into his eyes and saw them ignited with a passion she’d never seen before. It was as if a rubber band snapped, and he thrust into her roughly and deeply. She moaned loudly as a result, her back arching when he did it again and hit her g spot within her. He pounded into her, his strokes deep and rapid, hitting places she’d never even felt before. The slap of skin filled the air each time he bottomed out within her, a sound that was music to Anna’s ears. 

He grabbed her leg and pushed it upwards, the new position allowing him to go even deeper within her. She moaned loudly at the sensation, the new angle making it so he rubbed against her g spot with each deep, swift thrust. The pleasure was exquisite, sending pulses of warmth through her body. 

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, he knelt back on his knees and pulled her hips against him, using one of his hands to rub at her swollen clit. The combination of his cock buried deep within her and his calloused fingers rubbing against her sensitive bud was almost too much for her to bear. She cried out in pleasure, encouraging him. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , that feels amazing. Yes, right there. Right there!” she screamed as he thrust into her roughly and deeply, all while swiping his thumb against her clit in an unpredictable motion that left her reeling. 

She felt the familiar crests of an orgasm build within her, and warmth flooded her. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” she said breathlessly. This only seemed to spur him on further, and he doubled his efforts on her clit as he began rolling his hips slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts. 

The sensations were so strong, so exquisite that she felt her resolve wearing down, the tightly coiled spring within her threatening to break. 

“Come for me, Anna,” he growled, and his words combined with his rough administrations sent her over the edge. She cried out as she came, a wave of pleasure flooding her completely. He thrusted into her as she came, helping her ride out the bliss. 

When her orgasm subsided, she sat up, determined to give him the same release as she had just experienced. She pushed him roughly onto his back and swung a leg over him so she was straddling him. 

He was surprised, but pleasantly so when she took control and pinned his arms by his head, kissing him deeply before aligning herself against him once more. He groaned loudly when she started to slide down his length. 

Anna sat up and rested her hands on his chest, lowering herself fully onto him. The sensation of riding him was new and equally exquisite, and she began to roll her hips, enjoying the aftershocks of orgasm that it gave her. 

Before long she increased her tempo, rolling and thrusting her hips. She watched his face to see what he liked best, and discovered his favorite sensation was when she sat up fully and leaned her head backward as she rode him fervently. 

He started to thrust up into her, meeting her motions at every pace. She moaned as he palmed her ass and kneaded her flesh as he pounded into her. 

Before long, he tensed beneath her, and she could tell he was close. She redoubled her efforts, thrusting and writhing on top of him, feeling the delicious drag of him along her walls with each motion. 

He came with a loud groan, squeezing her hips as he thrust harshly up into her. Anna bent down to kiss him as he did, capturing his soft lips between her teeth. 

As his pleasure subsided, he lazily withdrew from her, and she slid off of him to lay by his side. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he said breathlessly. She only chuckled in response and nuzzled her head against his chest, making herself comfortable there. She pressed kisses to his flushed skin and traced her fingers along the ridges of his abdomen, enjoying the hazy afterglow. 

He held her in his arms, pulling her close, and the pair began to doze off, drunk on pleasure. 


End file.
